


A New Beginning

by PhoenixEnigma (elizabeth_rice)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon - Book, Challenge Response, Drabble, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Pre - Deathly Hallows, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/PhoenixEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When Draco entered the Main Hall, the New Year's Eve party was in full swing'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hex Files January Drabble Challenge. I first posted this drabble in 2005.
> 
> Disclaimer: based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

When Draco entered the Main Hall, the New Year's Eve party was in full swing. With an hour remaining, some of the students searched for potential kissing partners. He had even spotted Weasley flirting with some girls to no avail.

Leaving the main party, he leaned against a wall and sighed.

Soon he heard the sounds of people wishing each other. Turning, he found Potter standing nearby. They stared at each other. Then Potter made his way towards him. He kissed Draco's cheek and said, "Happy New Year, Draco." Then he left.

Touching his cheek, Draco thought maybe it is.

 

~ * ~


End file.
